In general, a showcase is a box structure installed in a shop to display goods. The front of the showcase is transparent so that a customer may see the goods from the outside of the showcase and withdraw one from the showcase.
Such a showcase is installed in a place such as a market or a convenience store. As shelves are provided to display goods by type inside the showcase, the showcase increases convenience with which a customer may identify and select goods, and facilitates the customer to withdraw goods.
A plurality of items are kept on a shelf installed in the showcase. Rollers are installed on surfaces contacting with items in the showcase so that after the customer purchases an item placed on an end of the shelf, the next item may be positioned on the end of the shelf. The shelf is inclined to allow an item to move on the rollers.
For a typical showcase roller shelf, the size and number of rollers are determined according to the size and width of the shelf, a frame is fabricated to support the rollers rotatably according to the determined size and number of rollers, and the fabricated roller shelf is installed at a user-intended position.
Recently, showcase roller shelves have been commercialized, in which roller units are arranged in misalignment in a plurality of columns so that the roller units may have different center axes in the respective columns, and thus goods may slide down more smoothly.
In such a showcase roller shelf, two types of roller units having different steps are arranged alternately so that rollers of the roller units in adjacent columns among the plurality of columns may be placed at different rotation center positions. If roller units are not arranged to alternate with each other inadvertently, a wrong roller unit should be removed and replaced with another roller unit, thereby decreasing workability.
Accordingly, there is a need for a structure of a showcase roller shelf which can improve productivity.